User blog:Gundam Legilis/What if RWBY was better? The Premise
The following was written before Heroes and Monsters, and End of The Beginning. Regardless, this alternate take will rework some of the earlier volumes. I've recently watched Belated Media's What if Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy was Good? series, where they reimagine how they would actually make Star Wars better should they be left in charge to make the films. Having watched the serious criticisms of RWBY, I decided to make a series about how to improve the episodes and how they should have gone. Why would RWBY need to be better?, you might ask. Good question. While RWBY is praised for its action, its setting, its use of CG, awesome soundtracks, references to everything in RT and out of RT, there has always been one critical weakness of RWBY: The writing. Why would the writing need to be better? Well, this is because deep down, they're telling a story. And since they're trying to tell a more serious story, rather than Kill la Kill or Gurren Lagann, that story must be told as effectively as possible. This series will take us back to the start. That being said, we must first improve a few things. Our reimagining of RWBY will ditch the PG-13 rating because the majority of people have already seen (or will see) other RT shows, being the company full of people "literally paid to swear" (according to their PAX PRIME 2013 panel). They already accessed RvB, and all the other media productions that shows violence, and cussing, something they limit for as long as possible. It would be pointless by now. And Japan is even less sensitive about this stuff, so ... I understand what they're trying to do, appealing to as many audiences as possible, but it isn't effectively shown. What makes ATLA and LOK was that there were stakes at hand. While the main cast survived, it was mostly through a close shave, and there were people who died bloodless, yet tragic deaths onscreen. That being said, there are going to be certain restrictions. No bare tiddies, or zooming into bare panties. While people will leak and gush blood, there will be no internal organs exposed and splaying about like Saving Private Ryan. Instead, there will be occaisions for subtleties for characters that die after they lose their Aura. Gunshot? Either a character points a gun at the target point-blank, the target bleeds small holes from a distance away, or there will be a cut followed by the sound effect and a blood splatter. Severed arms? No need for close-up detail, just show part of the fallen limb around a pool of blood. If necessary, we can even have the character show the stump from where they lost their arms. And of course, only the Grimm and robots will be blatantly decapitated. Any decapitation to living and real human and Faunus characters will be as subtle as the Star Wars prequel trilogy - only noticeable as a Freeze Frame Bonus. When it comes to gravity and skirts, we'll try and design characters wearing shorts, really dark one-tone leggings, or simply by reverting to different camera angles so as to not appear to break any suspension of disbelief. Finally, before we start, we will make the assumption that the show is released on a later timeline, and that the voice acting and animation quality have improved to as current as possible, where many of the animation errors and the shadow people have gone (save for a few select scenarios), and that all the VAs pronounce their words and terminology clearly enough so that the audience can keep up (as a transcript writer, I've made a few mistakes because of this). Also, we will run under the assumption that each episode will be roughly 12-16 minutes long each. Maybe we'll put the focus of the show less on which gender or demographic is being catered to, assuming I'm the one holding the reins. So, with that being said, we will spend each and every week with a blog, starting with the Red Trailer. Thoughts? -Gundam Legilis Category:Blog posts